Dildo Dodo
There is a seaplane that was used as a prop in some old indie film round the back of the studios. Use it to distribute the flyers around town. Pick one of the checkpoints to start dropping the flyers from. Drop the flyers all the way to the end checkpoint. }} Dildo Dodo is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by porn film director Steve Scott at the InterGlobal Films studio in Prawn Island, Vice City. Mission Tommy Vercetti stops at the InterGlobal Films studio to learn of the upcoming film's progress. Steve Scott, the film's director, tells him that actresses Candy Suxxx and Mercedes Cortez have been brilliant and that they're preparing to film the boat scenes tomorrow, with Vercetti reminding Scott that there is to be no giant sharks in the film. Vercetti asks if Scott has printed the promotional leaflets but hears that they are not allowed to distribute them as people are "unimaginative". Vercetti tells Scott that he has his plans and enters a Skimmer parked on the water by the studio. Vercetti then flies across Vice City's main island Downtown, Little Haiti, Little Havana, Escobar International Airport and Viceport districts, dropping the promotional leaflets across various parts of the Vice City Mainland. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: *There is a seaplane that was used as a prop in some old indie film round the back of the studios. Use it to distribute the flyers around town. *Pick one of the checkpoints to start dropping the flyers from. *Drop the flyers all the way to the end checkpoint. Rewards The rewards for completing this mission is $2,000. The mission Martha's Mug Shot is unlocked. Also, from this mission on, flyers for the movie Bite will appear all over Vice City. Also, the Skimmer will now constantly spawn at the studio's jetty. Gallery GTAVC_Dildo_Dodo_mission_map.png|Dildo Dodo Mission Map: A-C routes Southbound, D-F routes Northbound. Walkthrough DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy is talking to Steve in the film studio in Prawn Island. He asks him how filming is going. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Steve says that the filming is good and that while Candy is a natural, Mercedes is on fire and she went through half of the cast and the crew before they even started filming. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Steve changes the subject and tells Tommy that they're going to go and shoot the boat scenes. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|This bothers Tommy, as the scene was written before Tommy bought the studio and it still probably has a lot of wacky elements. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Steve proceeds to describe the scene. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Tommy tells Steve to forget about the boat scenes, as they're too wacky for the product Tommy wants to make. Tommy also tells Steve to just keep the cameras pointed at the 'poontang'. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Changing the subject, Tommy asks Steve if he has the flyers for the movie printed up yet. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Steve replies positively, however he says that he will probably not be able to publically distribute them, as they're too suggestive. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy tells Steve that he has his own plan to distribute the flyers. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy walks off and Steve asks Candy to go to his trailer real quick. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy comes up with the idea to use a leftover seaplane from some indie film to distribute the flyers for his movie. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Tommy, about to get into the seaplane. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|After getting into the seaplane, Tommy just has to drop the flyers onto the streets below. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy, about to start the first route. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy, about to end the first route. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy, about to start the second route. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Tommy, about to end the second route. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy, about to start the third route. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy, about to end the third route. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Tommy, about to start the fourth route. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy, about to end the fourth route DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Tommy, about to start the fifth route DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Tommy, about to end the fifth route. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Tommy, about to start the sixth route. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Tommy, about to end the sixth route. DildoDodo-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the opening cutscene is "Shame" by Evelyn "Champagne" King. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Fever 105. *On rare occasions, when the plane is tilted upside down, flyers appear in two directions. *When the flyers reach the ground, they will sink into it and will eventually disappear. *Considering the amount of leaflets dropped, it would be impractical that a Skimmer can carry that much. Video walkthroughs Navigation }}ru:Dildo Dodo Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Asset Missions